


take the hit (levi x reader)

by sneighl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl
Summary: modern au, nsfw themes, (my attempt at) humour, fluff/ a lil cuteness in the middle, human sunshine ackermum, kenny the teasing bastard makes a return, bad language."Can you do a modern AU where Levi’s mom walks in on teen Levi and his s/o dry humping? And kuchel just walks away and later teased Levi and gave him the “talk” and protection. And add some lovey Kenny side comments.Had a dream about it, kinda forgot it I want a permemant version it😂"gender neutral reader, they/them
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	take the hit (levi x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @belladonna0 on tumblr

humming a light tune absentmindedly as she finished drying the last dish, kuchel rolled her eyes as the thought of the man who was currently lounging on their sofa without a care in the world. after putting everything away, she decided to pay him a visit.

“KENNETH, a little help would be appreciated, you know” she said with a less than sincere smile, startling her brother who shot bolt upright and stared at her wide eyes.

“w-what”

“you lazy bastard”

he took on an offended expression despite knowing what she was saying was right.

“hey, i do shit. i…”

kuchel placed her hands on her hips, looking down at kenny with one raised eyebrow as he tried to come up with something he did. eventually, the man gave up, flopping back down onto the sofa with a defeated sigh. he placed his feet once again on the upturned laundry basket.

“well, i’ll do more”

“mhm. i look forward to it. now-” she snatched the basket from underneath his feet, causing them to smack harshly against the hard wood floor, and him to grunt in pain and shock before she continued

“i’m going to go do the laundry, do you have anything that needs washing in your room, your highness?”

kenny looked down, avoiding her annoyed gaze as much as possible as he shook his head.

“ok good. i’ll let you get back to your very important lifestyle.” she said as she began to walk towards the stairs, heading to her room. kenny did just that, closing his eyes once more as he quickly returned to sleep.

-

the tune she was humming returned as she emptied the hamper in her room into the laundry basket, before her mind trailed off to her son. she decided to stop by his room to see if he had anything that needed washing. she knew that probably not to be the case, considering how much he valued cleanliness and tidiness, but she reasoned that there would be no harm in checking anyway.

‘i can say a quick hello to y/n while i’m there’ she thought, remembering that levi’s partner was over. they’d been hanging out in his room for a few hours now, they were so quiet she had almost forgotten they were there.

levi and y/n had been friends since childhood, kuchel and the h/c haired teen’s mother being friends themselves, but when levi started blushing whenever talking about them, or clenching his fists when mentioning someone asked them out, kuchel had known it was more than just a friendship. she’d never forget the day that levi came home from school with a wide, genuine smile on his face, telling her that he had finally told them how he feels, and, to his and kuchel’s relief and joy, y/n felt the same way. it was the happiest she’d ever seen her normally stoic son, even the relentless teasing from his uncle did nothing to dampen his mood that day.

it had been three years since that day, and they’d been together every day since. y/n became a semi permanent fixture in there home, the only times she weren’t there, neither was levi. kuchel’s heart warmed every time she thought of the young couple, she knew this wasn’t any other immature relationship, she knew this was special.

‘they’re such good kids’ she thought fondly of the pair ‘levi really cares about them, and it’s obvious they do too, awh my baby is all growing up’

walking out of her rom and onto the landing, she began to walk along the hallway, towards his room, her mind still buzzing with happiness.

she found herself imagining their future, ‘will they stay together forever? will they get married, start a family? awh, little grandbabies running about the place- calm down, kuchel, you’re getting ahead of yourself. they’re still only teenagers’, but that doesn’t mean they can’t do other things.

taking a deep breath to calm her extremely premature excitement, the black haired woman reached her sons door. she raised her hand to knock, stopping when she heard a mixture of low chuckles and higher giggles, making a smile cross the mother’s face. she knew it was wrong, but kuchel pressed her ear against the door, listening to the happiness that whatever they were doing was causing, her jaw stopping when she heard levi speak up.

“mmm. i love you, y/n” he stated in a low, mumbling voice. kuchel held her breath as she waited for their response

“i love you too, levi” came their reply, followed by muffled hums and other noises that kuchel couldn’t quite put a name to, but it didn’t matter. the door handle was already turned and unsuspecting eyes had already laid upon the scene infront of her. it stopped her mid sentence and mid run into the teen’s bedroom.

“oh my goodness, you two are so adorab-”

…

kuchel stared at the young couple in disbelief, trying to process what she saw and what to do about it, but her previously busy mind was now blank. she didn’t know what she had suspected to find, but this was not it.

levi was sat on his bed, y/n atop his lap. his hands rested on their hips, aiding them with their rhythmic movement on him, against him, while theirs tangled themselves in his hair. their mouths were attached in a passionate kiss, as they rocked together. when they snapped their heads towards the woman, they stopped with a jump, their closed eyes widening almost comically, mirroring kuchel’s expression.

bruise-like marks covered y/n’s neck and newly exposed collarbone, thanks to the unbuttoning of their shirt. some of these marks were even visible on levi’s own neck. this, aswell as their heavy breathing and quickly reddening cheeks as they stared at her made it painfully obvious what they were doing, the fact that they were both still fully clothed didn’t take away from the intimacy in the slightest.

“mom! what ar-”

“oh shit”

“g- GET OUT!”

he never shouted at her, so this brought kuchel ot of her shock as she saw y/n frantically doing up their shirt buttons again, glancing between her and levi as they did so.

“oh, OH, i-i’m sorry, i’ll, just- uh, sorry, goodbye”

she stumbled over her words and the floor as she swiftly left the room and closed the door with a louder than necessary slam in her haste. pressing her back against it, kuchel took a few more deep breaths, desperately begging her mind for some ide of what to do. but again, nothing.

she swallowed hard and made her way back downstairs, neglecting the washing basket outside of his room.

‘oh shit, what did- oh fucking hell’

her eyes remained fixed ahead of her as she walked into the living room, her blank expression catching her brother’s attention through one half-opened eye.

“what’s wrong with you?” he asked bluntly, but there was concern hidden somewhere in his tone.

“i… they…” kuchels blush deepened as she internally beat herself up for not knocking. kenny seemed to pick up of this, becoming more curious as he sat up.

“they… what?” he pushed for an answer he was pretty sure he already knew.

after a moment of thought, kuchel began to speak again

“th-they were, uh… you know…”

kenny’s eyes widened as he leant back, laughing loudly when she said this

“hah! the runts been gettin’ busy? HAH!” his laughter increased as kuchel became redder and redder, however her own, more contained chuckles mixed with her brothers, only stopping when the sound of someone clearing their throat cut through the air.

turning towards the stairs, the pair saw levi standing to the left and slightly infront of y/n, who held his arm as they hid. neither of them were making eye contact with either of the adults, clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed at being caught. kuchel’s heart clenched at the sight, she never wanted y/n to feel uncomfortable around her. she decided the teasing could wait til later. levi would gladly it for his love, and kuchel, and definitely kenny, would make sure he would. placing the basket down beside her brother, she walked towards the couple.

“mom, don’t” levi whispered as kuchel approached, stepping slightly more infront of y/n as his mother shook off his request. still, she got past, lifting a soft hand to the teen’s red face, turning it so they looked up at her.

“y/n dear, please don’t feel like you have to hide from me. i’m sorry, both of you, i should’ve knocked. i didn’t mean to see you, um- SHUT UP KENNETH” she shouted as he snickered, before throwing his hands in the air dramatically in defeat and hiding his face and the amusement painted on it. kuchel rolled her eyes, before turning her attention back to y/n who smiled lightly at her sudden outburst, making levi relax a little as he continued to stand by their side.

“uh, it’s ok, i’m sorry too.”

“me too”

the bright smile directed at y/n was changed to a phony glare at her son as kuchel released y/n, stepping back as they relaxed, returning to the y/n they all knew and loved.

“it’s kindof late, i didn’t realize. i should get back home. oh, uh, kuchel, i know it’s- uh- could you not-”

“my lips are sealed, dear” the woman responded, internally laughing at how she imagined her friend to react to this whole situation. her response made y/n sigh in relief before they shared a brief hug as they usually did, saying their goodbyes as they did so.

“i’ll see you out” levi said, a hand on y/n’s hip, earning a nod from them, and a look from his uncle who, for now remained on the sofa.

-

“i’m so sorry about that” levi said as he held them tightly against him on the doorstep. they nuzzled their face closer into his neck, placing a gentle kiss onto one of the marks they had placed there earlier. he smiled contently, leaning his cheek further against their head.

“it’s ok, really. i know she didn’t mean to” they said, pulling away, but still remaining close to their boyfriend. they pressed their foreheads together and stood silence for a few more moments before he spoke up again.

“i really do love you, y/n.”

opening their eyes and looking into his they failed to notice the third pair that watched them from inside the house. in their ignorance, they smiled warmly pressing a gentle but loving kiss to his lips after answering.

“i really do love you, too, levi”

-

waiting until he saw them wave one last time before disappearing around the corner, levi sighed while closing then locking the door behind him, mentally preparing himself for what he was certain was to come. turning around, his eyes locked with his uncles as kenny leant casually against the wall of the hallway, a suggestive grin on his face. levi rolled his eyes as the tall man wiggled his eyebrows and began to speak

“well, kid. i think we need to have a talk, don’t you?”

the next however long would be very difficult for levi, but he was glad to take the hit to spare y/n.


End file.
